vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reima Tenmyouji
Summary Reima Tenmyouji is the heir of the Tenmyouji family and the son of the current chairman of the Ethics Committee, an organization that split off from the Inquisition and works towards a more humane treatment of witches. Originally the student council president of its branch school, after transferring to AntiMagic Academy Reima quickly became the executive chairman of the witch-hunting festival. Like the Saionji family, the Tenmyouji family has Nordic ascendance, and the two families are distant relatives. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Reima Tenmyouji Origin: AntiMagic Academy - The 35th Test Platoon Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, attacks always hit the enemy no matter what, can make one wish, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Mid, can quickly heal fatal wounds like having his neck broken, being stabbed hundreds of times or having his head or chest caved in) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can almost parry Takeru Kusanagi’s blows in Witch Hunter Form early on the series and cause him minor damage) Speed: Up to at least Supersonic (His speed increases to be faster than the opponent to always hit them, he can be faster than Takeru on Witch Hunter Form) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Likely Small Building level Stamina: At least above average Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Tyrving Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: His intrinsic magic can only fulfill three of his wishes and he has already spent two, Tyrving only gives him a perfect defense while he’s attacking Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tyrving: A powerful S-rank Magical Heritage, taking the form of a sword decorated with gold. Though its defensive ability is sub-par, it boasts high regenerative abilities. *'Sure Hit:' Tyrving’s intrinsic performance allows the user to always hit any target that's in line of sight, by manipulating fate. No matter how far the distance from the target is, what obstacles are in between or the gap between the wielder and the enemy's skills, the attacks will always hit. If the enemy tries to defend themselves the wielder's attacks will suddenly increase in speed, allowing them to bypass the enemy’s attempts to dodge/block. This ability also allows the user to parry enemy attacks with 100% certainty. However, this is only applicable when they are swinging their blade to attack, and they are vulnerable in the moment after an attack is finished. *'Destiny Enchantment' (絶対運命 (デイステイニーズ・エンチヤント) lit. Absolute Fate) Tyrving’s intrinsic magic. Described as the ultimate wish-granting magic, Tyrving can grant their wielder three wishes. In Reima’s case, the first wish was "to recognize Reima as its owner", the second "to turn the user's body into that of a Hero" (activating Hero Form) and the third was "to avoid death while facing Takeru Kusanagi" (which doubled his power during their final clash and further increased it when that proved to not be enough). When triggered a largen golden magical circle will appear beneath the user. However, since Tyrving is a cursed sword it’s been implied that something bad will certainly happen to the wielder after the third wish is made. *'Hero Form:' A high-level intrinsic magic where the Magical Heritage gives its user a magic armor, boosting their body. Tyrving’s armor is golden. *'Regeneration:' Tyrving can heal their user’s wounds using magic. It is noted to have high regenerative abilities, being able to heal fatal wounds in an instant. Tyrving was capable of healing Reima after he had his chest/head caved in, when his neck was broken and after he was stabbed hundreds of times. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:AntiMagic Academy Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 9